videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
TBA General Amy Rose, formerly known as Rosy the Rascal, is a pink, cheerful and optimistic hedgehog. She has a major long-standing crush on Sonic the Hedgehog, and has been trying to win his heart by any means since meeting him. Such methods included impressing him by fighting robots, and threatening to leave him locked in prison on Prison Island. She's equipped with a powerful Piko Piko Hammer, which really packs a punch! Attributes Amy is a mid-lightweight character whose fairly agile and an average jumper. She may appear and play weak, but her power is in her specials, with her most powerful being her trademark Piko Piko Hammer. Amy's Normal Moves * Neutral Combo: Amy gives two quick slaps. * Side Attack: Amy delivers a cat-like swipe. * Up Attack: Amy does an upwards headbutt. * Down Attack: Amy performs a trip kick. * Dash Attack: Amy darts forward, pushing anyone out of her way. * Heavy Forward Attack: Amy swings her Piko Hammer sideways. * Heavy Up Attack: Amy delivers a spiral uppercut. * Heavy Down Attack: Amy sweeps her Piko Hammer across the ground in a spinning formation. * Neutral Aerial: Amy does a downwards kick. * Forward Aerial: Amy delivers a karate chop. * Back Aerial: Amy gives a backhanded slap. * Up Aerial: Amy does a flip kick. * Down Aerial: Amy swings her Piko Hammer in a whack-a-mole-esque fashion. * Grab: Amy grabs her opponent by the neck. * Pummel: Amy bonks her opponent on the head with her Piko Hammer. * Forward Throw: Amy swats her opponent with her Piko Hammer. * Backward Throw: Amy swings her opponent around and then hits them with her bottom. * Upward Throw: Amy flip-kicks her opponent upwards. * Downward Throw: Amy stomps on her opponent and then kicks them aside. Amy's Special Moves Neutral Special: Piko Piko Hammer * Amy slams her Piko Piko Hammer downwards. This move is chargeable, and is very powerful when fully-charged. Side Special: Hammer Toss * Amy throws her Hammer like a boomerang, and will eventually return back to Amy. Up Special: Goal Balloon * Amy takes out a Giant Balloon that explodes after 4 seconds of floating or if it's attacked. The balloon will flash red on the 3 seconds, signaling your cue to get off before it blows. Down Special: Flicky * Amy whistles in a Flicky to temporarily protect her. If Amy is attacked with the Flicky by her side, it will counter the attack with a slew of pecks. After being attacked twice (or if nobody attacks Amy within 5 seconds), the Flicky flies away. All-Star Move: Tornado Hammer * Amy swings her Piko Piko Hammer in a spiral formation. While Amy swings her hammer, you can control her left and right to steer her where you want to slam her hammer into. When the move ends, Amy will look dizzy for a good two seconds, leaving her vulnerable... Trivia * TBA Category:SEGA Games Category:Characters Category:Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone